One Heart One Mind
by mystery miko
Summary: This is a story before the hero wins about the truth it all comes from within. This is about what happens before the villain falls believe in you heart giving it your all.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**One Heart One Mind**

Mystery Miko

This is a story before the hero wins about the truth it all comes from within. This is about what happens before the villain falls believe in you heart giving it your all.

* * *

"_Kagome promise me when it comes down to the final battle you will stay out..."_

"_But...Mmph"_ _InuYasha put his clawed hand to her lips, eyes begging her to hear him through he was never good at words and he wanted to make a point._

"_Of the fight until I tell you. This is really important I need you to be safe I can't worry about saving your ass wench and destroying him at the same time, I already said I would protect you and I meant it by all means necessary but I need you and I also need your help I understand I can't defeat him alone most likely in the end it will be your purifying powers saving all are hide's"_

"_InuYasha you don't understand what you're asking of me"_

"_Kagome just promise me that piece of mind"_

"_Your piece of mind! Asking… no telling me that I have to stand and watch the battle" I can't stand by like a doll that can break as my friends are fighting everything on the line what about my piece of mind? I could never'_

_InuYasha sighed knowing he wasn't going to get through to her. How could she not understand what he was trying to say? In frustration he put his hands on her shoulders grasping them not forcefully but neither gently shaking her a bit. "I can't go in there fighting with all that I got, not knowing that you'll be ok!" _

_Kagome head leaned down as a hushed whisper came from her lips her mind wishing she could take it back as soon as she uttered her hearts fate "I promise"_

* * *

The air was misty and the sun had yet to rise, it was everything and nothing at all as they expected.

"W_ith hope we proceed to our destination"_ the Houshi broke the silence that the companions had fallen into to easily they all were deep in thought everything they have ever endured together soon coming to an end.

After months and months of tracking Naraku and fighting countless demons, as well as having there own personal hardships and many tasks along the way it all came down to these final moments that this time they all promised to make it count.

"_Don't look so sad Houshi, you wont be getting rid of me that easily"_ The Demon Slayer tried to lighten the mood but her words dropped in the thick air to the ground only to be stomped on by the double meaning. Miroku shuddered at the thought not complying to reply staring straight ahead his mind more astray then ever before.

"_Feh don't worry so much guys Naraku is going to wish he was never born by the time I'm done with him"_ A no doubt InuYasha statement forwards and backwards. He always was his own individual no one could ever be like him.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, she was herself but she had all these emotions at once yet none at all she couldn't place her finger on it. How was she supposed to feel about this being the final battle?

Perhaps it should have been apprehension or unyielding nervousness yet it didn't click in her mind. She couldn't believe she… no they made it this far, what happens next?

She was jolted from her thoughts as the small kitsune youkai let out a little yelp clutching on to her shoulder like it was his lifeline.

The winds shifted so that the mist moved out of the way for the vile half demon that caused so much grief and pain. Suffering and death all because of the sacred jewel in his possession was every shard accept five. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou all had one shard for if in the worst case only one of them survived their quest wouldn't be in vain the individual would escape and by all means try and conquer Naraku if it was the last thing they did

"_Kuukkukukuu" _Naraku emerged behind the massive boulders that had blocked there view of him, granting himself the element of surprise.

"_You all came, being a fool doesn't count as bravery"_ His voice seemed silky elegant but he was a horrible monster nothing elegant about that fact.

"_Who said anything about being foolish you son of a bitch!"_

* * *

Just like that it began, They all were trying to dodge the large tentacles with thorns coming from his body consisting of thousands of demons that were attempting or succeeding in tightly wrapping around there limbs as well as striking. 

Sango was riding Kirara trying to attack by air with her boomerang destroying as many tentacles as she could since they regenerated quickly.

Miroku was fighting off tentacles and trying his best not to inhale the miasma as well as sparingly using his wind tunnel due to the poisonous insects surrounding him.

Shippou was using his kitsune-bi to burn the small demon spiders that were crawling everywhere the grounds surface which almost looked completely black since there was a myriad of them.

InuYasha was giving it his all, the tetsusagia was holding back his demon blood as well as efficiently cutting down Naraku strength but his endurance was incredible. InuYasha seemed to be getting slower and slower from all the wound's he was been inflicted it was hard for him to heel fast when the miasma was seeping into his cut's most likely to leave permanent scars.

Then the evil half demon captured Miroku when he was trying to untangle Sango. Shippou soon followed.

Kagome's gut had a low sinking feeling as if a huge knot inside her stomach vanished. Something was going to go wrong soon, she could feel it. She didn't know what it was, hopeing her intuition was wrong. Worrying about it not being in her control, and not wanting to make a bigger mess of whatever is to come.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her friends were tired their reactions were slowing down because they were in pain '_because of me I shattered the jewel…it's my entire fault. InuYasha first love, Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's family, Kouga's pack, Kohaku's memory, Shippou's parents and the countless villages.'_

All the sacrifices and personal hardships everyone had to make freshly engraved in Kagome's mind she was torn about what to do. She was thinking to hard about consequences she needed to rely on herself to trust her instincts.

Meditating wasn't working. She needed help an idea, a plan and fast! '_C'mon InuYasha tell me you need me!'_

Flashback

"_Kagome, why don't you ever tell me when you need me?"_

"_Sorry daddy I promise ill always…"_

"_Don't ever say that"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not about keeping promises; it's about following your heart"_

End of Flashback

Suddenly kagome had an epiphany. '_I will just follow my heart!'_ Kagome ran as fast as she could to the battle fieldunaware of the consequences at stake.

"_Wind scar!"_

"_Kukuukuuu that one actually tickled"_

"_Fucking beast!"_ he yelled as he lunged at the massive form again

"_Give it a rest, I have won already your weak companions are all in my possession"_

Jumping back out of the way of harm, InuYasha paused for a breather kneeling down on one knee head down ears on alert '_he keep's on rejuvenating I can't keep up!'_

Suddenly an arrow sliced through the air emitting off intense purifying powers just missing Naraku.

"_The next time I will not miss!"_

He deviously chuckled at her feeble attempt "_I have wondered about you for a while now…"_ He moved elegantly closer.

_How could something so vile and dangerous be so graceful?_ Kagome wondered as he started to slowly almost mockingly pace around her as if he was to size up her form.

"_You are called the mysterious child coming from another time I have watched you girl they say you are the reincarnation of Kikyou"_

He stopped directly behind her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck but she kept looking forward not to be intimidated "_I am Kagome."_

"_Kukuuukuu, so you like to think. Answer me this, what are you?"_

"_Get away from her!" _InuYasha panted but stayed where he was unmoving he was to exhausted all his wounds filled with miasma flowing through his bloodstream making it difficult even to breathe.

"_You're not making any sense" _Still looking straight ahead unwavering from his tricks trying to keep this conversation a stalemate rather then giving the tricky hanyou the advantage. _What changed his mood so quickly? Maybe I can buy InuYasha some time…'_

"_Contraire, I am making perfect sense. Tell me do you ever wonder"_ He removed her hair that blocked her shoulder from his view sniffing her hair's fragrance it had a tint of apprehension. _Good'_

"_Wonder?"_ _About what?'_

If Kagome didn't understand what to feel prior to the final battle she most definitely didn't understand what she was feeling that very moment. Neither did she understand the loopy questions that seem unmistakably familiar that he was asking yet it seemed demanding all at once.

"_You can sense the shards of the shikon no tama but what is it you see?" _whispered into her ear so only she could hear like it was some secret…

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_ _I don't have a good feeling about where he is going with this' _out of nervous habit she bit her bottom lip as he traced feather light touches down her neck to her shoulder.

A cruel smirk graced his features as he spoke out load to tease the possessive inu hanyou_ "You are capable of lust, an emotion of raw want are you not?_

A deep menacing growl came from InuYasha who was grasping onto the tetsusagia as it was his lifeline his aura was pulsing heavily soon after the words flowed from his darkest foe's mouth. _"Don't taint her!"_

Naraku backed away encircling her again _"I wonder what makes one like you so pure do you pretend? Can you feel any malice or hate at all; can one so delicate be touched? "_

He continued to ask every mystery he ever thought about her as he stood in front of her, she did not dare to look him in the eye or answer him… yet

"_Can someone so pure have a weakness per say?_ _What makes you worry, cry, dream, hope, and scream? Do you even understand something so complicated?"_ He finally finished only whispering a statement into her ear before backing away a few steps awaiting a reply from the silent girl.

She finally looked into his dark eyes never un-wavering her gaze as she announced with all her heart and mind her answers.

"_**I am** one heart, one mind._

_**I wonder** if my life is my own, is this for real or not?_

_**I hear** just like anyone else but sense scattered emotions and truth_

_**I see** only one outcome and behind all the darkness a door to light._

_**I want** to change the world_

_**I am** one heart, one mind_

_**I pretend** all of the betrayal destruction and hurt is just a nightmare but it's not its very real._

_**I feel** the shikon no tama aura and presence._

_**I touch** and purify._

_**I worry** what the future brings, if I am strong enough._

_**I cry **and don't have to fight back tears they are mine to shed._

_**I am **one heart, one mind._

_**I understand **what must be done for my era and this past._

_**I say **out of all the relationships I have... There's one that is superior to the rest. There's not one thing that I would want to change about it, I would never do anything to jeopardize it and I never want it to end... _

_**I try** my best and more._

_**I dream** to heal the hearts that were wounded so…_

_**I hope** I can do this, and do this right._

_**I scream to be heard.**_

_**I am one heart, one mind. I am Kagome Higirashi."**_

**_

* * *

_**

The most brilliant blinding flash came from the mysterious miko from the future you could see all colors yet none at all at once. Surrounded by white light everyone shielded there eyes.

**The story after that is a fragmented tale**.

**

* * *

**

**a/n;**

**mystery miko**

I hope you liked this one

As much as I

Enjoyed writing it

It has no beginning

& it has no end

I like to think it's profound

p.s thnx for being my beta Alexa 33

**Thank you for reading (!)**

& reviews are nice ;)


End file.
